pffswrmfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn's Contemporary Resort Penthouse Floor
This penthouse floor is located with Fireside Grill, and 25 rooms. This floor houses Phineas, Amy, Gunther, Isabella, Jeri, Adriel, Dill, Will, Stella and Katie. It will only have employees, but costumers will only use the elevator to Fireside Grill elevator. The main employees were currently sleeping here. Bedrooms *There are 22 bedrooms in this floor, but the ones in the left houses the main employees. Amy and Isabella's were more modern. Amy and Isabella's Room Phineas and Gunther's Room Adriel and Jeri's Bedroom This room has two parts. On Jeri's side, there are more things that are magenta, while Adriel's is all black instead of blue. This room is the first room with two sides, the second being Ferb's and Gretchen's puffy room. This room has an additional telephone, that was used for Adriel's side, while the bedside table one is used for Jeri's side. Ferb made a quirky tunes player for Adriel. € Ferb and Gretchen's Bedroom This room also has two parts, on Ferb's side it is lime green and white instead of blue and white, and Gretchen's side is watermelon magenta. This is the second two side room, and also has an additional telephone. This room is aggressive plain and the only penthouse room that did not have a park ticket. Ferb's telephone on the desk is additional while Gretchen does not. € Dill and Katie's Bedroom A two-part room with Dill's similar to the rooms of the hotels (plus a control room, holographic prototype of the PH1N system and a Phineas painting), except that the walls are blue and has the same shape as the main building rooms. Like when Will and Stella has a whole set of stamps, they have different ones, and Katie has a scrapbook of Dill. This room is the only penthouse room which has a scrapbook holder, which is for Katie's scrapbook. There is a protected security system that they can gain access(before Dill allows Katie to go in his room, she can't gain access). Will and Stella's Bedroom This room resembles Dill's room, but instead this has an orange color. They have a stamp collection holder, which takes in place of their second Wii console. This is the only room of the penthouse to have a closet, that it is white, while the rest has a wardrobe to keep their clothes in, and this room collects stamps from passports, certainly. Stella wears ponytail when she is in the room. Will added Stella to the Employee List before she is allowed to go in this room. Community Rooms These rooms have a set of rooms that were on the right. The Entertainment Centre Kitchen The kitchen adds some recipes for the employees to eat, and has a set of blue and white dining chairs shaped like Ferb. The table is shaped like Phineas, the walls have a complement of white, blue and silver, the floor is blue with silver stars and the counter looks modern, and it resembles the kitchen of the Modern Style. It has cool cooking tools and has cool hardware to show. Living Room This room is similar to the living rooms in the Ocean Bay Skyline, except that the rainbow colors are all blue and white, and the wood is still not replaced. This is the highest ceiling room in the Penthouse and also in the main building. This has a capacity of 36 employees, noted that the living room is not a room for watching soap operas. Hollywood Dressing Rooms These dressing rooms replace two guest rooms, one for male, and one for females. Amy and Phineas were mostly seen using these, making a confessional that resembles the confessionals in Total Drama Action. There is an apple wardrobe that is similar to the one in Amy and Isabella's bedroom. The picture will release soon. Category:Places Category:Venues